


Itsy Bitsy Spider

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Fight Like A Krogan, Run Like A Leopard [9]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Shepard!” Garrus yelled from the bathroom.





	Itsy Bitsy Spider

“Shepard!” Garrus yelled from the bathroom.

Amy glanced up from her datapad.

“WHAT?!” She yelled back.

“A, um… spider came up through the sink, can you come and kill it for me?”

Amy sighed loudly before standing up.

“I’m coming!” She called back, stalking into the bathroom where Garrus had barricaded himself in the shower.

“Shepaard…” He whined, pointing at the spider that had climbed out of the sink and onto the counter.

Amy sighed again as she strode over, dropped her datapad on the spider, completely crushing it, before picking the datapad up again and walking out the door.


End file.
